Amber Siskind
::"Amber Siskind had always been an odd child. Some would say gifted, others would say unnatural; she maintained that she was simply different." ''- The narrator introducing Amber in the untitled Hulderic story. Amber Siskind is a student at the Hulderic Institute for the Anomalous. She suffers from acute telekinesis that she has been taught to channel into varying forms of technomancy. Character Appearance She has dark skin and pale hair, which is held in two pigtails with orange hairbands. She wears a dark plum sweater over a yellow shirt, orange trousers and dark plum shoes. She has large, milky white eyes. Personality She's seemingly very shy. She rarely speaks or interacts with others, except to the few people she is close to and trusts. She can be stubborn, and generally is asocial and wrapped up in her own mind. However, she is not afraid to lash out if threatened, and is protective of close friends - although she is often wary and fearful, her instinct to fight is dominant. Her personality is a conflicting mix of asocial fear, cornered-animal aggression and the occasional bout of anxious, protective affection. Skills and Abilities She is a small package of huge power. She cannot fully control her telekinetic abilities, but can channel them into technomancy in order to lessen the strain. This allows her to control technical devices, which includes causing malfunctions and power outages, and even causing devices to explode by force of will. She can pick up radio transmissions with her mind, but has little use for this. Her unbridled power, when not channelled into technomancy, manifests as a violent psychokinesis that she can barely control. This includes causing 'pressure surges' when at peak emotion, which causes glass to break and objects/people to be thrown around or knocked down. It takes a great physical toll on Amber herself, who often faints or becomes very ill after each episode. She is a budding engineer and is capable of building a half-decent working computer. She dabbles slightly in heliomancy, and is abnormally good at head maths. History Little is known of her past. It is known that she was admitted to the Hulderic Institute after a period of being homeless and alone, practically orphaned after the mysterious disappearance of her mother. It is also known, from Amber herself, that her mother is who initially taught her to use technomancy as a means of controlling, or at least venting her intense power. It is unknown, however, how Ms. Siskind knew of mancy, whether she was a mancer herself, why she chose technomancy, or why she disappeared mysteriously, leaving her child to fend for herself before being found by the good folks at Huldy's. She studies under Scott Jeffries, with technomancy being related closely to electromancy. Since she is not particularly touchy, she is not often zapped by his lingering currents, and seems to view him as a sort of guardian figure. She is involved in a plane crash with Scott shortly after being saved by him, detailed in the fourth chapter of ''Untitled. Trivia * Her surname 'Siskind' means 'sweet child'. This is ironic, because she is not very sweet. * 'Siskind' is also a German, Jewish surname, so there is a possibility that her family is German, and/or Jewish. Category:Females Category:Mancers Category:Hulderic Institute